The Prince and the Waitress
by Kafuka Fura
Summary: AU.InuxKag.Translation:"In the bed to the delight of Prince...Married by royal command."- The first chapter contains a lime so they are warned. Enjoy my first translation ...


DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © and their respective characters are not mine, is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and COPYRIGHT.

Kafuka: The story is not mine, it is Scarleth friend, and I am translating with permission. Any error, sorry I'm not exactly very good in English ... enjoy. ^ O ^ PS: The original title is: From Waitress to Princess. This suggested Scarleth title.

* * *

**"The Prince and the Waitress"**

_::: Single Married pleasure ... obligation:::_

_When Kagome, an innocent waitress, falls into the arms of Inuyasha, Prince responds to his reputation for womanizing, lying down with her, and throwing it after him. Kagome becomes pregnant, Inuyasha is furious._  
_Although for him it is just a matchmaker or go-getter, the "Royal Protocol requires an become his wife. The innocent Kagome has got the wedding of your dreams, only Inuyasha knows that the first duty of convenience with his wife, will take place during the honeymoon ..._

**::: Chapter 1:::**

"Keep looking down, serve food and go. Do not stay in the presidential suite more than necessary. Do not engage in conversation with the Prince and please, no berries to try, even, flirt with him. Inuyasha The prince has a reputation not very good with women ... Kagome, do you hear me?.

The aforementioned nodded.

"Yes," he managed. I hear you, Kaede.

- What did I say? "Said the older woman with gray hair.

With a head full of anxious thoughts, and lack of sleep, Kagome could not remember either as he had come to work. Kaede "Sorry, not paying attention ... -.

- Can you tell what's wrong? Generally you are serious, diligent and walk with a beaming smile on his face, why you chose you for this job.

Serious and diligent. Two defects more to add to the list of reasons why Bankotsu had left.

"I should not have to remind you that today is a very important day for the company. Meet a member of aristocracy is something we do every day. This just a friendly soccer match, but if we do well, we shower you with contracts and more work for me, means more money for both. But you have to concentrate, you do it right.  
A tall, thin waitress then approached with a tray full of glasses of wine and others empty.

"Do not scold Kaede. Her fiancé broke up with her last night and is a miracle that you could come to work. I would not have not risen to the toilet.

- Is your fiance has broken with you? "Said Kaede. Kagome Is that true? Why you left? -.

Because it was serious and diligent. Because her hair was the color of a summer night and a bar of gold. Because it was inhibited. Because his legs were too big ...  
Looking at the list of reasons, Kagome felt overcome by a wave of despair.

"Bankotsu has obtained the position of director of marketing and I'm not going with your new image.

At the moment did not cry and was very proud of herself. Proud and a bit surprised. Why did not cry? She wanted to Bankotsu. They planned a life together ...

"From now to receive clients and journalists and. In short, now has a Porsche and you need a woman who matches the auto.-Kagome shrugged, as dismissively," I am more of a utilitarian .

"You're too good for him, that's what happens," Sango, the waitress and best friend, made a gesture with his hand and the tray tops trembled. It is a cab ...

- Sango! "Interrupted Kaede. Please remember that you are the face of the company.

"Well, you better pay me some botox injections for wrinkles when I go for having to deal with these idiots. Former Kagome and the blonde who brought drink as if there were no tomorrow.

- Are you him? "Said Kagome. So I can not go there. Bankotsu's box next to the presidential suite and do not want all your friends look at me with a sad face ... not to see him with that woman! No, I refuse.

"What you have to do is find yourself a boyfriend as soon as possible. The only good thing is the idiots that there are millions of them in the world.-Sango put the tray into the hands of her head and grabbed Kagome's arm. Breathe deeply. Look, this is what we do: going to enter the suite and go quietly kissed the duke, prince quesea. If you have to fall in love with some idiot, at least to be a millionaire. Furthermore, as they say in magazines, the prince kisses as King. You have to cheer KAG, just a kiss, tongue ... with that you get more points.

"The prince would remain stone-laughing despite the sadness, Kagome apartó." No, leave it, a rejection a week is enough. If I'm not blonde enough and perfect for the marketing director of Hugo Boss, do not believe that an imperial prince is fixed on me.

- Why not? "Sango gave him a guiño.-Unbutton a couple of buttons, get in there and get" flirt "with him. That's what I do.

"Fortunately, Kagome is not like you," sighed Kaede .- And it is not going to undo any buttons!. Apart from not paying them to seek their soulmate among customers, the behavior of the Prince Inuyasha begins to be outrageous and have received strict instructions from his personal assistant: Nothing flirty waitresses / beautiful. Distract anyone, especially blondes. That's why I chose you, Kagome. Blanquita jet and skin, perfectly ordinary.

She frowned, playing the rebellious curls experience many hair clips. Perfect?  
Perfect to go unnoticed, of course.

"Kaede, I can not really do it. Not today, impossible. All are handsome, rich, successful, everything that she was not. Look, I'm taking this to the kitchen, "sighed taking the tray. Sango can help you. I could not bear to look like me ...

Not anyone.

"If you do your job as you, nobody mirara.-Kaede took the tray so quickly and dramatically that almost breaks the copas." You will carry the tray to the kitchen, Sango. And you, Kagome, if you want to keep your job, do what I say. And nothing of flirting. Also, I do not think that interests you wake up the prince's attention. A man in his position would only be interested in a girl like you for a reason ... "at that time, Kaede saw another of the waitresses stretching his neck to look up to soccer players training in the field .- are here to work not to look at muscles and beautiful faces!.

His head disappeared to scold the girl, Kagome and Sango leaving them a moment alone.

"Of course we're here to watch the players," he murmured Sango-Kaede Why do we accept the job? I do not know anything about goals or penalties, but these men are from movies. In other words, men and men. And those are men, if you know what I mean.

Kagome neither understood nor heeded.

"The surprise is not that Bankotsu has left me, but who comes with me.

"Do not say that. Do not let that fool you feel bad, "protested Sango. And please, do not tell me you spent the night crying for him.

"The funny thing is no. I have not shed a single tear. Maybe I'm so bad I can not even mourn.

- Did you eat chocolate? -.

"Yes, of course. Well, chocolate chip cookies. Does that count? -.

"Depends on how many you've eaten. Many cookies are needed to achieve the required chocolate rush.

"I ate two.

- Two cookies? -.

"Two packages. And then I hated myself for it. But at that moment I needed it.

-Normal.

-Bankotsu took me to dinner at a restaurant to break the engagement. I guess it was to put a stop mourn me. But I knew something was up when asked ... never asked snack snacks.

"Oh, how typical Sango sighed. The night she breaks up with you at last invites you to eat something decent.

"The snacks were for him, not me," Kagome shook her head. Anyway, I can not eat in front of Bankotsu.

- What? -. Sango asked, amazed.  
She looks at me in a way ... no, I feel like if I could not chew or something. He said he had broken from grilled fish and dessert. Then I left home and I waited for the tears started, but nothing. I could not mourn.

"I'm not surprised. Surely you were too hungry to waste your little strength in something like mourn. But you've eaten chocolate chip cookies is a good sign.

"That tell my skirt. Why Kaede Inceste that wear skirts so tight? "Sighed Kagome ran a hand over her black skirt. It is as if he had a brace. And it's too short.

"You look very sexy, do not worry. And eating chocolate is the first step in the healing process. The following is selling the engagement ring.

"I was going to give it back ...

- Give it back? Are you crazy?-Empty glasses clashed. Sell it and buy some expensive shoes. This will give him a souvenir. And next time, choose sex without emotion.

Kagome smiled, too embarrassed to confess that he had never actually had sex with Bankotsu. And that of course, was one of the problems in their relationship. The accused her of being too timid.

A utility half-cocked, he thought wryly. Would it be less inhibited if your legs and back were more ... small?  
Probably, but not discovered before. I was always swearing he was going to go on a diet, but not eating made her angry.  
And that was why what the uniform was a little tight. At this rate, he would die a virgin. Depressed, Kagome looked over at the presidential suite.

"Really, I can not.

"It is worthwhile to see the evil prince in the flesh.

"It was not always" evil. " Once, he was in love with an Italian model Kagome said, momentarily distracted from their problems. There were a couple of movies, but she died eight years ago with one of his brothers during an avalanche. It was very sad. The prince suddenly lost the woman he loved, and a brother and I am not surprised that this has become a bit ... well, wild. Probably need someone really wants it.  
Sango smiled.

"Well, you love her. And do not forget my favorite saying ...

- What?

"If you can not stand the heat ...

- Get out of the kitchen? "Asked Kagome finishing the sentence for her.

-No. Take off your clothes.

*****.*****

Inuyasha walked into the presidential suite and looked at the impressive stadium through an all-glass wall. Eighty-two thousand people were occupying their seats slowly to watch the game between the two nations, Japan and England.

It was a cold January day and people kept complaining of the English winter. Inuyasha did not even notice. He was accustomed to cold. Miroku, his best friend and chief of security gave him a mobile.

"Rebecca, Your Highness.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, without even turning.

Another heart-broken, the blonde beside him laughed. You're cold as ice, Inuyasha. Rich and handsome, but totally inaccessible. Why are you going to break with it? She's crazy about you.

"That's why I'm broken-Inuyasha continued to look at the players warmed up on the field.

"If you cut with the most beautiful woman in the world, what hope is there for the rest?

No hope.

No hope for them or for him. Everything was a game, I thought Inuyasha. A game that was tired of playing. The sport was one of their few distractions but before I started the party had to bear the gestures of hospitality. Two long hours of hopeful women and friendly conversation.

Two long hours without feeling anything.

His face appeared on the giant screen of the stadium and watched with curiosity himself, surprised by his relaxed appearance. Some women began to scream and Inuyasha smiled, as was expected of him, wondering if any of them would be willing to entertain up for a while.

Any of them cared. While not expect anything from him.

Then he looked back toward the dining room of the presidential suite, where they were serving lunch. An exceptionally beautiful waitress checked that nothing was missing in his desk, quietly reciting what was in it.  
Inuyasha saw that it was hand to mouth. Then he saw her breathe hard and staring at the ceiling ... a strange behavior for someone who was about to serve a meal.

And then realized that the girl was doing everything possible not to mourn.

It was a silly thought, to have such deep emotions.

Of course, had not he been equal to twenty, when life seemed full of opportunities? But later the hours I spend studying law, economics, and international history, and other languages. She understood that emotions were the biggest weakness of a man and could destroy it as effectively as the bullet of a murderer. So, without mercy, had hidden forever yours, protected by layers of bitterness. He had buried his emotions so deeply, that I could not find them even if I wanted.

And would not.

*****.*****

Without looking directly at anyone, Kagome raspberry cake placed in front of the prince. Silver cutlery and crystal glasses sparkled on the finest white linen, but I just noticed that. He had served primarily as a robot, still think Bankotsu, who was entertaining her replacement in one of the boxes.

He had not seen the girl, but she was sure she was blonde and beautiful. It would not be the kind of person whose best friend in a moment of crisis was a packet of chocolate biscuits.

Would college? Would it be smart? Suddenly, tears clouded his vision and he blinked violently to contain them. Would be the most humiliating moment of his life ... trying to control, Kagome focused on who was serving desserts. Sango was right. Should have stayed in bed, hidden under the quilt, until he had recovered sufficiently. But I needed that job.

The laugh of someone in the group intensified the feeling of loneliness, isolation. And after leaving the last cake on the table, stepped back, horrified to discover that a tear rolled over her cheek.

Oh, no, please not there.

Instinct told him to turn around, but the protocol prevented him from leaving without more, so he stayed at one meter from the table, staring at the carpet with his drawings of flowers and consoled herself thinking that no one was watching.

People never notice her. It was the invisible woman, the hand that served wine or eyes that saw an empty glass.

"Here," a male hand offered him a handkerchief. Blow your nose.

Letting out a groan of anguish, Kagome was found with eyes as golden as the sunset in the depths of heaven.

And something strange happened.

Time stopped.

The tears did not follow rolling down his face and his heart had stopped beating.  
It was as if his body and mind were separate for a moment, forgot that he was about to make fools of his life. Forgot Bankotsu and blonde. Even forgot the prince and his entourage.

All I had in the world, was the man, and those golden eyes.

But this man, he saw the look up, was the prince. A strikingly handsome man, his aristocratic face was a perfect composition of male traits. The golden eyes stared into her mouth and Kagome felt a tingling on the lips while the heart was beating as if to salírsele chest.  
Those beats were rampant wake-up call he needed.

"Your Highness ...

Did it take a bow? I was so transfixed by impossibly handsome man, that he forgot the protocol. What should I do? It was so unfair ... The only time I really wanted to be invisible, someone had noticed her. Precisely Inuyasha Prince of Japan.

"Breathe," he said .Despacio.

Only then did she realize that she was right in front of his broad shoulders and prevent others from seeing her mourn.

The problem was that he could not remember why he was crying.

Kagome blew his nose despair mingled with the fatalistic admission that he had just created a new problem.  
Surely, the prince would complain of it. And maybe would get fired.

"Thank you, Your Highness," he murmured, keep a handkerchief in his pocket. I'm fine.

- Are you okay? "Repeated.

Kagome took a deep breath because it lacked the air, but the tight white blouse could not withstand the pressure and jumped two of the buttons.

She stood frozen, motionless. As if he had done more than enough ridicule before him, was now going to see the clip ...

"I'm going to have to complain about you.

"Yes, Your Highness. What comprendo. "he said softly when a small plowed his face flushed, and the disappointment the flooding.

"A sexy waitress with black stockings and lace bra, is a distraction," he said, looking at her cleavage blatantly "Now I find it impossible to concentrate on the boring blonde that I have at my side.

Kagome buttoned in a hurry.

- Are you kidding? "Asked a bit incredulously.

"I never joked, less about my fantasies. Above all, my fantasies eróticas.-released and shamelessly smiling.

"The blonde seemed boring?

- Is having an erotic fantasy?

- Does it seem weird?

Kagome knew then that he was teasing, she was not provoking the erotic fantasies.

"Your Highness, it is OK to laugh at people.

"Just call me you highness the first time, then my name is" sir, "he smiled. And instead, I think it's you who is laughing at me.

I was looking at her with admiration that men reserved for exceptionally beautiful women.

And she was not. I knew it was not.

"He has not eaten for dessert, sir.

The prince smiled.

"Not yet, I delight at him first.

Oh, no, I was flirting with her. And it was so attractive that his knees were shaking wildly. But looking at her as if she were a model and self-esteem went through the roof of the champage. Handsome man, the prince, no more nor less, that could have any woman, was so attractive that I wanted to flirt with her.

-Inuyasha-heard a woman's voice. Come sit.

But he did not turn.

The guests were waiting for him ... and probably it.

"They're waiting, sir.

The prince raised an eyebrow, as if he understood the problem, and Kagome had to smile. He was the chief prince of Japan. People are put in line to greet employees were attending to your every whim ...  
But their "quirks" should consist of women gorgeous and elegant as she looked anxiously behind him.

Red to the roots of hair, Kagome cleared her throat.

"They are wondering what happens.

- Does that matter?

"Well, generally people care what others think.

- Oh, yeah?

"Yes.

- Do you care what other people think?

"I'm a waitress," smiled Kagome-be imported. But I care, do not give me tips.

"Very well, then we'll get rid of them. What they see can not judge, "the prince turned to a very tall man was in front of the door and the silent order appeared to be enough. The security team went into action and a few minutes later, the entourage began to leave the suite, with sympathetic eyes of men and women angry looks. Ridiculously impressed by such a show of authority, Kagome wondered what it would feel to be powerful enough to empty a room with a glance. And would you be so sure of yourself that does not matter at all what others think. Only when the door closed the presidential suite, Kagome realized that she was alone with him. Had he fired a lot of beautiful women to stay with her? The prince turned back to her with a twinkle in his bright golden eyes, that seemed exciting and dangerous at a time.

"We're alone ... tell me how to hang suggest?

Kagome, with more pain than before, stayed silent on this question of the prince, she could not believe what this man had echo. So, telling herself that he was teasing Prince, preferred to change the topic and thanks in part that people have left and avoided seeing her mourn.

"Thank you to avoid an embarrassing moment, Kagome was trying desperately to find something to say, but I had no idea how to deal with a príncipe." I'm sorry, you must think that ...

I do not understand your obsession with what other people think, "he interrupted. And now, the truth is that I can not think too clearly. I am a normal man and my neurons are concentrated in this, your body so pretty.

Kagome made a sound that was a mixture of wailing and hysterical laughter. Incredulous, incredibly embarrassed but flattered, ran a hand through her skirt.

"Those women who have gone was precious.

"These women spend eight hours a day perfecting their appearance. That is not beauty, is obsessed, absolutely sure of himself, the prince pressed his hand.

"We should not do this. I got this job just because I'm not s type.

"Oh, what a great error.

"They told me that he preferred blonde women.

"I think I just discovered my taste for the jet," smiled the prince. Your hair is the color of a clear night in the midst of Middle Eastern oasis ... but ... tell me why you cried?

For a moment he had forgotten to Bankotsu. And if she told her fiance had planted, "the prince would find attractive?

"Well ...

"No, wait, leave it. Do not tell me. Are you single?

Kagome nodded.

"Absolutely single," he said. Of course I immediately wanted to withdraw those words. Should be more calm, more cool. But not feeling well. ... He was rather relieved to have left it at the engagement ring. The prince was smiling, satisfied. Seemed aware of the effect exerted on it. Before I could stop him, he began to remove the hair pins, letting it fall loose over her shoulders.

"That's better, still smiling, Kagome put her hands on his shoulders and placed his in the back, directly over her thighs.

- ... "Surprised to concentrate on his worst trait, she gulped. But it was too late. The exploration of male hands made it clear that he knew the contours of your body.

"You mutter a fantastic body and pressed against his torso.

"I had a great body?

On contact with the evidence of his desire, Kagome was completely stunned. Really seemed to find attractive.  
But when he kissed her, a passionate and hungry kiss, it was like being hit by lightning. His head was spinning, his knees trembled ... and when she opened her mouth to get air into his lungs, he took the opportunity to make an intimate exploration of his mouth.

Never in his life a simple kiss had made her feel well and was startled a little when he put his hand under her skirt. The warmth of your hands, as large, male, was exciting, captivating. Kagome felt pushed her gently towards the table, the invasion of their language erotic created a fire that seemed to concentrate on her pelvis. I was kissing her as if they were his last moments on earth, as if unable to contain herself, and she let go of the adrenaline rush that caused him to feel attractive to a man. But although some of it was considering what was happening with total surprise, also responded with wild abandon, their insecurities and inhibitions were completely dissolved. When Bankotsu kissed her, used to be to think otherwise unable to help, but the prince his only coherent thought was: "do not stop ..." But was she who had to stop. She did certain things. What if someone came in the suite? Trying to regain sanity, Kagome was about to take a step back, but his good intentions were dashed when looking at the attractive features of the prince. His resolution was evaporated to see those eyelashes so long they kept impossibly beautiful eyes.

How could I say no to a man? And if his manhood was not enough, his way of looking at it was the best compliment he ever received from a man.

- Why look at me so intently?

"If you look like you should stay home.

"But I have to work.

"Yes, of course, true," he shrugged. And in that case, I see no solution. You will have to bear to look at you, cuteness.  
- Do you speak Italian?

"I speak the language you need to talk to get what I want," said the prince.

Enjoying their admiring glances, Kagome suddenly felt beautiful and desirable. Blinded by the beauty of his features, his broken heart seemed to have wings.

Okay, not the kind of Bankotsu.

But this man, a prince no less, would find irresistible.

"You're also staring at me," he pointed, as he stroked her hair. Perhaps it would be better than cerrásemos eyes to not be distracted.

- Why not be distracted? - She repeated. What will it do?

"I think it is called: enjoy the moment. And kissing is a time that I enjoyed in a long time.

With a smile of satisfaction at seeing male response brightness in his eyes, the prince finally bow my head and look his lips in a possessive caress and manly at the same time. A Kagome pulse had accelerated to a point of concern and could only feel the overwhelming response of her body. When the kiss went from playful to possessive realized that this was a simple flirtation or kissing a teenager. Inuyasha The prince was a man who knew what he wanted and had the confidence to take it.

"Maybe we should go slower," he whispered, sliding one hand along the curve of her backside. I love having a hand over the curve of her backside. I love having time to savor your delicious body. Why hurry?

"I did not mean ..." Kagome threw her head back when he began kissing her throat. I can not concentrate if I do that ...

"Focus on me," laughed the. But you're trembling, why? Are you nervous?

Nervous? No. Rather frightened, desperate, wild with desire.

"I've never done esto." he confessed.

- What you did not miss ever? "The prince lifted her chin with a finger to her eyes.

Kagome gulped. Oh no, she will go. If you told the truth, I was inexperienced, so sophisticated man let her go and she would spend the rest of his life regretting it. Was he going to let that happen?

In response, put his arms around his neck. I did not know what was happening and did not want to stop.

"I mean I'd never done anything like this in a public place.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"We are alone.

"But anyone could enter. What would happen then?

"That would be arrested," Prince joked.

"Ah ..." to remember who was trying, Kagome felt intimidated the first time.

"Please follow me kissing"

When he kissed her, she forgot everything and that was what he wanted. Sensing, did not know why, that moment his life would change her life, look into his eyes and he smiled.

"You talk a lot, jet. Well, what then? Yes or no? "He asked, pushing a lock of her face rebel.

She was leaving her choice.

I was telling him that if he kissed her again, would come to the end.

In response, quietly kissed him on the lips, while his last coherent thought was: "Please, this will never end."

But then, suddenly, he got up to sit on the table. Kagome heard a clink of glasses, but only when he felt the touch of the rack of pants in the delicate skin of her inner thighs, she realized that she had lifted her skirt.

"I love stockings with garter belts," he murmured, her eyes shining with desire as he watched the black strips that crossed her white thighs. Thighs that were definitely not thin. Kagome confidence died before the nerve scrutiny and tried to pull her skirt to cover you.

"Kaede insists that say to us ... could stop looking at me like that?

"No," replied he could not, take your hands to put around your cuello.-deep breath.

- Why?

"Because I want to return to skip these buttons on your blouse and so will not have to use your hands. I like having them on your legs.

Puzzled and liked because his worst physical feature, and trying not to look surprised by his shameless sensuality, Kagome was going to say something when their mouths met again. It was like being in the middle of a fireworks display and sighs became moans of anguish when he saw it opened her blouse and bra fell on his lap.

-Dio, you're fantastic. I can not think of anything else while I am there.

Something about that comment was like a discordant note, but before he could dissect his words with more detail, bow my head and rub one of her nipples with the tip of the tongue. Tortured by the sensations, Kagome dropped her head back. Their inhibitions disappeared thanks to the wise men touching. I knew I had lost control, but did not care. She felt like a novice rider clinging to the back of a stallion. The burning feeling in the pelvis that was unbearable and she pressed against him with a moan of desire. Desperate to relieve the heat, dug her nails into his shoulders.

Inuyasha, with eyes that were flashed grooves, jaw set and a dark blush covering his cheeks, lie down on the table and leaned over Kagome, flexing his mighty shoulders to protect your weight. Feeling as if she had been thrown into a bonfire, Kagome let out a groan that he choked on a slow and purely erotic kiss.

"You're the most delicious dish I have never served, my precious camarera. murmur while his fingers sought below. The intimacy of rubbing it again moaning and groaning became a sigh of pleasure while exploring skillfully and shamelessly. Do you take birth control? "The question barely manage to penetrate the fog of his brain and made a sound unintelligible Kagome as she pressed her legs around his waist, arching towards him.

When he entered it, with a strong attack, the pleasure became pain and Kagome dug his fingers into his shoulders, afraid to move if it was worse.

But soon the pain turned and there was only pleasure a forbidden pleasure that brought her to a world unknown to her. He moved his hips forward, not knowing very well that I wanted, hoping he would do something ...

The prince looked surprised for a few seconds and then push again, this time more slowly, looking into her eyes while introducing a new intimacy for her. Kagome did not recognize herself, her body was at the mercy of pleasure and the man's undoubted experience. Their movements will produce unprecedented sensations, tensions that had never experienced until she felt as if a lot of stars explode inside his head. He began to scream, but he swallowed his screams with a passionate kiss and then let go, falling on it with a growl of triumph.  
Gradually returned to the land, hearing their gasps mingled with the Prince. He had buried her face in his chest and Kagome will concentrate on his brilliant and rare silvery hair which did not seem surprised as dyed-in complete disbelief.

You really had happened?  
Feeling an emotion that I could not define, waved a hand to touch him, to see if it was real. When he raised his head to look into her eyes, Kagome thought that this was the most intimate moment in his life ...

"He started the game," said the prince then. Thank you, I missed the beginning.

*****.*****

Back to the girl, Inuyasha looked at the stadium through the glass wall, trying to regain control of his emotions after he had undoubtedly been the most exciting match of his life. England had the ball, but for the first time in his life, he was not in his seat, watching the game. And that was something I did not understand. What was going on there?  
Why was not paying attention to the game? And since when have relations on a table with an innocent girl? Innocent. Only now he realized he should have seen the signs. I had not seen. Or had decided not to see them? In any case, he realized the irony of the situation.

He had had relationships with some of the most beautiful women, and sophisticated in the world, but none had made him feel like that is dark jet.

That was probably the first time I enjoyed a romp with no complications. Sex for sex, an animal desire more than a human relationship.

Yes, the girl knew he was a prince.  
But he had enough experience to know that he had wanted as a man. Hearing a rustle of fabric and knew he was getting dressed, for once, thanked the iron self-control and discipline with which he had been educated, because that was all that prevented happen again. Should be the novelty, he said. That was the only explanation.

When he turned, she was looking at him ... and confusion in her lovely eyes had turned to consternation chocolates to hear a knock at the door.

Nervously smoothed her skirt, not knowing what to do. But it was evident that he was dressed in a hurry, because he had left a couple of buttons of her blouse unbuttoned. He still wore her hair loose, falling on his shoulders like a pile of autumn leaves, as well as a beacon of glorious pink announcing their privacy worldwide.

"They'll be waiting at the main stage," he said huskily.

"I know.

"Your Highness, are you okay?

Inuyasha looked at those brown eyes, and suddenly, the desire not to let her go was almost painful. There was something terribly optimistic and hopeful and sensed that she had not yet discovered that life was hard and cold site.

But the girl's smile disappeared when he saw his serious expression.

"I guess that was what you might call an awkward moment, so ... well, I have to go back to work, then stepped forward and standing on tiptoe, she kissed labios. ..." Thanks for everything.  
Startled, Inuyasha stood still, thinking that this girl knew so sweet strawberries and summer.

- "So I'm not dead at all" - he thought. Even I could feel some things.

Then he heard a burst of shouting in the stadium and, looking back, he knew what was happening.

It was not so innocent. Not enough to not know how to get what he wanted. He kissed off the glass wall in front of cameras covering the game. Houses that had now turned to them. It could be sexually inexperienced, but she had a plan. Furious with himself for making an error so basic, grab her by the wrists and turn away the arms of his neck.

"You can stop. If you look behind me, check that you have achieved your goal.

Startled, Kagome stood on tiptoe ...

- My God, "exclaimed, covering her mouth with mano." I have recorded ... I think not.

Inuyasha looked at his friend, the captain of the team, hitting a pole while trying to get a goal.

"And what is most important, costing just two points to Japan.

I was going to call his security chief for the sacase discreetly away when, without saying anything, Young went to the door.

"Do not leave here," he ordered. But she ignored her, opened the door, slipped between two of the bodyguards and disappeared in a hurry.

Inuyasha, who was not accustomed to being disobeyed, he was perplexed for a few seconds.

"Find him," said the head of security, Miroku.

- Do you know his name, Your Highness?

"No, I do not know.

All I knew was that the jet was not as innocent as he thought ...

**Continue ...**


End file.
